


Silence in Detroit//MGSV & DBH Crossover

by TalleyBear



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Metal Gear
Genre: Androids, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, Parasites, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Quiet is alive, Quiet was Hank's adopted daughter, RK900 is Nines, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, just an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: Her lust for revenge has overwhelmed her, making her ruthlessly hunt down and execute the men who hurt her and so many others. The birthplace of Androids, the city of Detroit, Michigan, is just her latest hunting grounds.The DPD is baffled at the seemingly cold-blooded executions of supposedly good men, and the lack of evidence as to who is performing the murders. Connor, Hank, and Nines are assigned to the case, in order to find the perpetrator of the crimes.•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•I do not own Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, nor Detroit: Become Human, as well as the characters. I do, however; own some original characters as well as the backstory of Quiet.Pairings:Nines/ Quiet( maybe, don't know for sure yet)*I'll probably update the pairings later, and maybe even the summary, if this story continues.**Note- I'll be continuing my other DBH fanfic, this'll just be a potential story, if people want it.**Also, there's mention of rape in this story(not the scene you're probably thinking about), which I will warn about.*





	Silence in Detroit//MGSV & DBH Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is below what was originally posted. I didn't want to post it as a separate chapter.

**Silence in Detroit( My idea for the story)*There are slight spoilers for MGSV but the game's been out for a few years.. but just in case people mind spoilers.***

 

**To start off, I know that MGSV; TPP takes place in the 1980's, while DBH takes place in 2038. I don't know how I'll try to change the timeline, without altering too much about the main plot of MGSV. For now I won't worry about it, and just explain my idea, in a little detail, and see what people think.**

**Like the tags indicate, this takes place after the best Pacifist Ending for DBH, and takes place after Quiet*Spoilers* disappearance in "A Quiet Exit", however things are a little bit different. For one, Quiet actually accepted the Wolbachia treatment from Code Talker, and as such is still alive.**

**In this version, Quiet simply leaves, for reasons that might be revealed if this story is written. She's in the U.S. hunting down men, for reasons unknown to anyone but herself. Her latest hunting grounds is Detroit, but she's unfortunately caught the attention of the FBI and the DPD, considering that she's going around killing men, for presumebly: no reason.**

**I don't know what Quiet's relationship will be with Nines, it all depends on if people like it and what they want. My original intention was for it to be romance, but I realized that shippers of Quiet and Venom Snake, probably wouldn't like it. However, if people don't mind, I'll make their relationship a romantic one.**

**And about Quiet being Hank's daughter or adopted daughter, I'll explain it, if people want me to write this story.**

**After the revolution, the RK900 model was found in Cyberlife tower, and he was quickly activated and deviated. He and Connor have a good relationship, and are brother's, and are both technically adopted by Hank.**

**Also about Quiet's outfit, I either wanna choose either her XOF suit or her sniper wolf outfit, excluding her change in hair color and facial appearance. And I know that Quiet isn't supposed to be able to where clothes, but I've tried to fix it. Let's say that both suits are modified, to where she can still breathe through her skin. I don't know about the photosynthesis thing though, without making her strip.**

**So what do you guys think, should I write this story, or not?**

**If yes.. the XOF or Sniper Wolf suit, or even her default outfit(but I don't really want to)?**

**Silence in Detroit**

**//Prologue//**

**1/7/2039; 1:24 A.M.** **Random Street.**

_The shining of a scope is prominent through the darkness of the chilly night. A woman, in her mid to late twenties, looks down the scope of the rifle, her lip quirking up, as she spots her target._

_A small hum comes from the woman, as she stares down the scope at the man in her midst. He's leaning against a wall, looking around at the few people that are out this late._

_If the the people were more observant, they'd notice the glint of a scope. The target though, glanced up, spotting the shining of the scope, instantly realizing the danger._

_Before he could make an attempt to move, or do anything, a light ping, barely audible came, along with a round straight to the forehead. Someone had heard the man dropping to the ground, looking only, to find his body._

_The person screamed, causing others to look at the scene. Chaos erupted on the scene, but the woman only smiled, lowering her rifle, revealing the butterfly looking mark over her eyes._

_Relief fluttered in her chest, as the mark disappeared revealing the skin underneath. She looked down at her rifle, her enhanced vision, easily seeing the engraved name on the side,'Wicked Butterfly'._

_Sirens erupted through the night, and with what seemed like no effort, the woman vanished into thin air, she proceeded to jump off of the roof, that she had been perched on. A thud, that was ignored due to the distress, resounded in the night as she dropped to the pavement, and walking off._

_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_

**1/7/2039; 8:07 A.M.** **Detroit Police Department, Station.**

"Howard Davids.. 49.. divorced with two children.. was murdered early this morning.. same as 3 other murders this past month.. he was outside, at around 1:00 A.M. for his usual walks that late.. when a witness saw his body on the ground, after he had been fine only moments before."

Captain Jeffrey Fowler, a stern but still nice older man, spoke to three detectives, sighing in frustration. Two younger looking men, were standing behind their father figure, when the taller one spoke up.

"The bullet the same..?"

Fowler nodded,"Yes, but unfortunately that doesn't help at all.. we're still no closer to finding them than we were a couple weeks ago..!" The Captain responded, snapping due to his and everybody else's frustration at the lack of progress.

"Do we have a lead..?"

"No,"Fowler sighed, before looking up at the detectives,"That's why I've called you three in." The older man, in his early to mid fifties, finally spoke.

"The f*ck Jeffrey..?"He started,"I thought I told you we didn't want to deal with this case..!" He seethed.

The man who hadn't spoke yet, stared down at his father figure, his brown eyes widening,"Actually, Lieutenant, you're the only one who objected.. as I recall in perfect recollection, both Nines and I were perfectly fine with it.. right, Nines..?"

Said person only nodded, his steely blue eyes shining with a mischievous glint."That's correct, Connor." The Lieutenant glared at them, shaking his head as Fowler interrupted.

"Do we have to have a discussion about who's desk has Captain on it.. again?" Hank, the Lieutenant, scoffed, before finally relenting, realizing that arguing was futile, and would likely only get him into more trouble than it's worth.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**1/7/2039; 8:30 A.M.** **DPD** **, Station.**

"Ugh..."Hank groaned at his desk, still feeling irritated.

"Are you okay?"Connor asked from his desk, turning his head to scan Hank's stress level. The Lieutenant, who'd had his hand over his eyes, peeked through his fingers at the brown eyed Android.

"Do I look okay..?"Hank started rhetorically, giving the Andoid a glare,"And don't f*cking scan me, it just stresses me out more..." Connor sighed, reluctantly complying.

Noticing that Connor now looked like a kicked puppy, Hank sighed, his eyes softening."I.. I'm sorry kid... I'm just stressed and feeling annoyed right now.. it has nothing to do with you..."

Connor watched Hank for a moment, taking in the latter's apology. He smiled, his face brightening,"That's okay, Hank." The older man gave a small smile, feeling better.

Hank looked down for a moment, thinking, before raising his head as something was placed on his desk. It was a cup of coffee, something he really needed in the morning, especially this early.

"Figured you'd need this."Nines said kindly, but as Hank didn't respond for a second, a smirk found its way onto the Android's face,"Or if you don't want it..."He went to grab the cup, "I'll just give it to Detective.. Reed--"

"Don't even think about it." Hank snatched the cup before Nines could grab it.

"Thanks..."Hank muttered, sipping the coffee. Nines nodded, still looking very amused.

"Androids are so weird..."The man said to himself, as Nines found his own desk. Both Nines and Connor looked up, nearly identical expressions on their faces.

"We heard that, Lieutenant."

"You were meant too."Hank retorted.

**•°•°•°•°•**

"What do all of these guys have in common..?"

Connor looked down at the profiles of the victims, Nines leaning over his shoulder to look as well. Hank grumbled quietly to himself, as he examined the bullet.

It was a round from a sniper rifle, Renov-Ickx SR, an older model compared to sniper rifles today. That didn't mean the killer was any less efficient in killing, it just meant that they were using an older model.

"Are we dealing with an Android..?"

"Huh..?"Connor looked up at Hank, before realizing the man's question. "That's a definite possibility.. either that or a highly skilled person, with a military or law enforcement background..."

"All of the victims were in their late 40's to early to mid fifties.. not really much in common besides the ages." Nines stated.

"The only other common factor is how they were killed, and the fact that they were all killed after midnight but before dawn.. other than that, we've got nothing."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**1/7/2039; 10:00 A.M. Unknown building.**

An very old man, in a wheelchair, sat in the old building. A strange mark appeared over his eyes, before he looked at the seemingly empty doorway."You can stop hiding.. I can see you."

Out of what looked to be nothing, a woman appeared, her outfit, or lack of, consisted of nothing more than bikini top and bottom; with a pair of worn tights, and a pair of combat boots.

"You've been busy."The man commented.

The woman didn't speak, simply watching him for a moment."The police don't have a clue that it's you.. they don't even know you're here."

She walked towards him, still not responding. The woman gave him a look, one that he understood."I kept my promise.. Snake doesn't know where or what you are doing..."

The old man took in her reaction before finishing,"However, I told him about the fact that you've received the treatment-"She looked betrayed at this before the man quickly ended his statement,"So, he could feel a little reassurance.. as to the fact that you're okay."

"Are.. are you sure that's all you told him..?" She finally asked in another language, coughing a little, like it had been awhile since she had last spoken.

"Yes."The woman stared at him, looking like she didn't believe him,"Would I lie to you, Quiet..?"

"..."The woman, Quiet, remained quiet, before nodding.

Her soft green eyes reflected every emotion she'd felt for a little over a decade and a half. She contemplated whether or not she should say anything else, but decided against it.

She instead looked at the old man expectantly, causing him to grab something out of his pocket. It was a butterfly shaped locket, painted a nearly identical green to her eyes.

He held it out to her, and hesitantly she accepted it, still having doubt if he was being completely honest with her. She stared it, before turning it over to reveal a small picture puzzle on the back.  **(Sorry if it doesn't make sense.. but I've been playing the RE 2 remake lately, and I just had to put a puzzle in here somewhere.)**

The pictures on the small dials changes, as she moves the dials before she effortlessly finds the unlocking pattern. **Butterfly, Dog, Fish.**

The pattern was practically burned into her brain. She had opened the locket so many times over the past sixteen years, that there's no way she'd forget it.

The butterfly opened, revealing a much younger picture of her and a adult man together along with a picture of a dog, a German Shepard. **(Sorry, no Sumo. Not yet anyway.)**

She ran her finger of the pictures looking a little nostalgic, before she closed the locket. Quiet nodded at the man, while simultaneously pulling the locket around her neck.

"Wait. I've got something else for you..."The man called out, as the woman went to leave. She stopped in her tracks, turning around to face him, a look of confusion on her face.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

***I hope you've enjoyed.***

***** **The story is specifically about an alternate reality where Quiet didn't die after mission 45 of TPP, and instead came to the U.S. She eventually ends up in Detroit, which leads up to the events in this prologue.***

***Should the pairing(if there's one at all) be Nines or Connor?***

***I'll try to explain more at some point, but not right now.***

***Also if anyone happens to read my DBH fanfic: Just a Machine, I'll be trying to get it updated soon.. then I'll do the rewrite,** **which'll** **probably take awhile.***

 

 


End file.
